Jedusor ou comment se débarrasser de James Potter
by potterandevans
Summary: Dès son arrivée à la voix 9 3/4, Lily se fait accoster par les Maraudeurs et met un magnifique rateau au prétentieu James Potter que j'adore quand même . De plus un envoutant garçon attire son regard.
1. Arrivée à Poudlard

**Dangereux inconnu**

Lily Evans attendait sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Ses longs cheveux roux tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un en promenant ses beaux yeux verts à travers la foule. Comme tous les ans depuis sept ans, elle découvrait de nouvelles têtes. « Des premières années » pensait-elle inévitablement. Elle se souvenait bien de sa première année. Encore plus du jour où on lui avait annoncé son appartenance au monde magique.

Ce jour-là, un samedi précisément, elle désespérait à l'idée de quitter ses amis pour entrer dans un collège sans intérêt. Dans la matinée, alors qu'elle préparait ses affaires pour intégrer le pensionnat, ses parents l'appelèrent et lui demandèrent de descendre au salon. Là, elle les trouva surexcités. Sa mère avait une lettre à la main qu'elle lui avait tendue aussitôt. L'enveloppe, cachetée avec un blason (qu'elle savait désormais être celui de Poudlard) contenait une lettre qu'elle s'était empressée de lire. Celle-ci l'informait qu'elle pouvait dès maintenant s'inscrire au collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, dont Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, détenteur d'une multitude de titres honorifiques dont elle ignorait la signification à l'époque, était à la tête. Ce collège dont Severus lui avait tant parlé. Elle en avait versé des larmes de joie.

Ses parents étaient si fiers d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille. Avant cela, elle avait déjà fait de la magie sans vraiment le savoir. Cette nouvelle avait détériorée les relations qu'elle entretenait avec sa sœur Pétunia. Elle jalousait les pouvoirs de Lily et la craignait en même temps. Surtout depuis que Rogue s'en était pris à elle. Elle prenait les sorciers pour des monstres. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée d'écrire au directeur pour le supplier de l'inscrire à Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui, ses parents l'avaient déposée à la gare. Ils n'avaient pas pu rester pour des raisons professionnelles. Sa sœur, qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de tout l'été, et cela depuis six ans, lui avait jetée un regard noir avant de lui tourner le dos. Lily avait bien essayé de faire passer le contact durant ces deux derniers mois mais c'était une chose impossible. Elles, auparavant si proches et désormais si distantes.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué le jeune homme pâle, aux joues jaunâtre et au teint cireux qui s'approchait d'elle.

-L'été s'est bien passé ?

-Severus ! S'écria Lily en se jetant dans ses bras. Ça s'est très mal passé. Tu m'as manqué.

-Pour une fois que mes parents ont décidé de me laisser partir.

-Tu étais où ?

-Euh…, j'étais chez Lucius, au manoir Malfoy.

-Laisse-moi deviner, il y avait Avery, Mulciber, les sœurs Lestrange, Macnair, Black, Crabbe, Goyle et Rosier. Je ne savais pas que tu côtoyais toujours Malfoy. Pourquoi ce rassemblement de Serpentards ? Prendre conseil auprès du Grand Manitou Malfoy sur votre future vocation de mangemorts ?

-Je sais bien que tu ne les apprécies pas mais ce sont mes amis ! Tu traînes bien avec ce Potter et ses chiens, rétorqua-t-il d'un air dégoûté.

-Je ne traîne pas avec Potter ! S'indigna Lily. C'est un voyou arrogant et prétentieux qui ne pense qu'à frimer en attrapant son vif d'or. Lui non plus je ne l'apprécie pas et ses amis ne valent guère mieux. À part peut-être le préfet, Rémus, et encore. Il ne remplit pas tellement ses fonctions.

À ces insultes et remarques de mépris, le visage de Rogue s'illumina. Sa joie fut de courte durée.

-Hé ! Regardez donc qui vient draguer Evans : Servilus ! Désolé mon gars mais c'est chasse gardée.

- Ah oui ! Et par qui ? J'ailerais bien être au courant. C'est quand même de moi qu'il s'agit, demanda Lily.

-Par moi beauté, évidemment, répondit James.

-Ah je suis déçue, j'aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Tu viens de te prendre un râteau là, fit remarquer Sirius.

-Bah alors Potter, tu vas te mettre à pleure, ironisa Rogue.

-Certainement pas Servilo, parce que moi au moins je sais qu'elle ne garde pas de rancœur envers moi parce que je l'ai traitée de tu-sais-quoi en cinquième année. J'ai encore toutes mes chances contrairement à toi.

-QUOI ! Ma parole tu rêves ou quoi ? S'interloqua Lily. Tu n'as aucune chance avec moi pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'aimerais jamais un type aussi arrogant que toi !

-Tu me blesse… vraiment…tu as heurté mon amour propre, feignit James.

-Qui aime bien châtie bien, cita Rémus.

Les Maraudeurs rirent.

-Vous vous trouvez drôles ? Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a pas un dysfonctionnement dans votre système pour que vous soyez aussi idiots ? Demanda Rogue.

- Ça vole bas, Servilo, vraiment bas.

-Allez venez, ça commence à sentir, se moqua James.

-Servilus ferme-la, tu nous incommodes ! Dit Sirius d'une voix hypocritement douce.

-Dégagez, ordonna Rogue.

-Oh, Servi croit nous faire peur, rétorqua James en faisant semblant d'être effrayé. Tu te prends pour qui pour nous donner des ordres ?

-Tu n'es pas le roi du monde Potter ! S'énerva Rogue.

-Non mais toi tu es le roi des crétins ! Répondit James en le défiant du regard.

-Joue pas les effrontés James, tu vas perdre contre lui, plaisanta Rémus. Il faut qu'on monte, le train va partir.

-C'est ça, dégagez !

James s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette mais le regarda tueur de Lily l'en dissuada.

Après leur départ, elle ne tarda pas à s'installer au calme dans un wagon. Elle aurait pu s'asseoir dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets mais elle ne tenait pas à devoir supporter la présence de Rémus durant tout le voyage. Peu après, son amie Mary Mcdonald la rejoignit.

-Rien qu'à l 'expression de ton visage, je devine que tu as croisé Potter et sa bande avant de monter, en déduit sa meilleure amie.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? Demanda Lily.

- Non mais je te connais presque par cœur.

-C'est vrai.

Elle sourit.

-Quand comptes-tu lui faire part de tes sentiments ?

-Il n'a jamais été question de dire quoi que ce soit ! S'indigna la jolie rousse.

-On entre en dernière année. C'est ta dernière chance ! Il t'aime, tu l'aimes ! Ne rate pas une occasion pareille !

-Tu es folle ! Ça n'est pas si simple que ça !

-Tu n'as rien à perdre. Réveilles-toi enfin ! Il est beau, super sexy avec ses cheveux en bataille, c'est un attrapeur hyper doué et il est intelligent. Toutes les filles rêveraient d'être à ta place. Tu n'en trouveras sûrement pas d'autre qui allie beauté et intelligence crois-moi !

-Il pue la prétention ! C'est ça que tu appelles de la chance !

- Tu y vas un peu fort là ! C'est tout de même mieux que Servilus ! Puis qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à celui-là ? Tu ne peux pas supporter James parce qu'il a la grosse tête mais tu es amie avec Roque alors qu'il est carrément 'démoniaque' ! James ne t'a jamais insultée de Sang de Bourbe ! Servilo, lui, ne parle à personne à part toi et les Serpentards. Tu as vu ses fréquentations ? Avery, Macnair, Mulciber et toute la clique de partisans de tu-sais-qui. James n'agresse pas les gens parce qu'ils le contredisent même s'il n'est pas toujours sympa avec ceux qu'il n'aime pas. Souviens toi de ce que Saint Rogue à fait à Pétunia !

Ça, Lily s'en souvenait très bien.

-C'est en partie sa faute si elle ne te parle plus. Il l'a effrayée du monde magique.

Mary n'avait pas tort. C'était seulement maintenant que Lily s'en rendait compte. Il avait déjà utilisé la magie à des fins maléfiques devant Tunie. Puis c'était à cause de lui si elle avait perd sa confiance. Il l'avait poussé à lire cette lettre que sa sœur avait adressée à Dumbledore.

-Tu as plus a gagner en ajoutant James à ta liste d'amis qu'en gardant Rogue. Réfléchis-y !

-Bon j'avoue que tu as raison. J'aime Potter mais lui et moi on est tellement différents, soupira-t-elle. Je ne pense pas que ça marcherait.

-Si tu n'essayes pas, tu ne pourras jamais être sûre. Et qui sais ? Si ça se trouve plus tard vous serez mariés, trois gosses, quatre enfants.

Les jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire. « C'est vrai, je serais bête de ne rien tenter » s'avoua la rouquine.

Dès qu'elles arrivèrent à Poudlard, la pluie se mit à tomber drue. Elles rentrèrent se mettre à l'abri rapidement. Dans sa précipitation, Lily bouscula un jeune homme, qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle mais qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Lorsqu'elle plongea dans ses beaux yeux noisette, elle se sentit envoûtée. Ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais, étaient aussi bien coiffés que ceux de James. Il était grand et mince. Il semblait être aussi perturbé qu'elle.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas vu…enfin…, balbutia-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle d'une traite avant de rejoindre son amie. Elle ne pipa mot de tout le repas. Mary la regardait, cherchant à comprendre, à capter son attention ou au moins savoir vers qui se dirigeaient ses pensées. Cette fois, elle ne comprenait rien du tout.

Son état de transe pris fin brusquement à l'arrivée de Sirius.

-Salut les filles, alors vous avez une idée de qui vous accompagnera ?

-Nous accompagner où ? Atterrit Lily.

-Au bal Lil, ne me dis pas que tu n'as même pas écouté ça ! Tu t'étais perdue dans tes pensées ?

-Un bal ! Quand ? Continua Lily pour échapper à la question et surtout à l'interrogatoire qui suivait toujours ce genre de question.

- Tu ne savais pas déjà que tous les ans un bal de Noël est organisé pour les septièmes années ? S'étonna Sirius.

-Je suppose que tu viens en émissaire faire du repérage pour James, conclut Mary.

-Non, je viens aussi pour moi, répondit-il en la regardant avec insistance.

Elle rougit. Pour une fois que Lily n'était pas le centre d'attention et que c'était elle, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

-Je dois prendre ça pour une invitation ?

-Je dois prendre ça pour un 'oui' ?

« Évidemment !»Pensa-t-elle. Si elle avait sa chance, elle n'allait pas hésiter comme Lily. Était-il sincère ? Elle allait le vérifier.

-Ça dépend. Tu réponds toujours aux questions par une autre question ?

-Ça dépend si la fille me plaît à ne plus penser qu'à elle. Ça me coupe l'inspiration tellement je suis occupé à apprécier ta présence et la moindre seconde avec toi.

Il retourna s'asseoir auprès des Maraudeurs en adressant un clin d'œil à sa cavalière.

-Alors ? Demanda James.

-Ça y est, je suis casé, répondit Sirius.

-Et Lily ?

-Quoi Lily ?

-Décidément, on ne peut pas te faire confiance. Il faut toujours que tu dragues et que tu oublies ce que tu devais faire. Je dois tout faire moi-même.

-Déjà, estime-toi heureux que je n'ai pas dragué Lily parce que si je le voulais, je l'aurais. Si je n'y touche pas, c'est bien parce que tu es mon meilleur ami.

James ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il était trop occupé à observer Lily lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à se délecter de cette vision. Un Serpentard à la chevelure aussi foncé que la sienne la regardait.

-C'est qui le gars là-bas, à côté de ton frère ? Demanda James à Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est bizarre, il ne me dit rien du tout. Pourtant, il à l'air d'avoir le même âge que nous.

Ils rejoignirent la salle commune où ils passèrent la soirée. Ils avaient espéré que les filles resteraient aussi mais elles partirent se coucher directement.

La reprise des cours fut difficile. Surtout pour Lily. En effet, ses pensées se dirigeaient exclusivement vers le bel inconnu qu'elle avait rencontré à la rentrée. Contrairement à ce qu'elles pensaient, Mary et Lily furent beaucoup sollicitées pour le bal. « À croire qu'on est populaire » se réjouissait Mary.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. On doit mettre tellement de râteaux que ça en devient barbant.

-Pourquoi 'on' doit mettre des râteaux ? Ok moi je suis prise mais toi ? Tu dois te trouver un cavalier. Il doit bien y en avoir un qui te plait parmi tous ces prétendants. Sauf si tu as accepté d'y aller avec Potter petite cachottière, la taquina-t-elle.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Lily.

j'espère que ça vous plait! laissez des reviews pour me dire de continuer ou pas sinon dite moi ce qui ne va pas ( ou se qui va)


	2. La dispute

Le bal se rapprochait à grands pas et Lily n'avait pas encore de cavalier. En fait, aucun ne lui convenait jusqu'à ce qu'au début du mois de Décembre, un incident survienne. Elle dut se rendre à l'infirmerie.

-Evans ! Quel bonheur de te voir. Je suis flatté que tu me rendes visite.

James avait eu un accident de Quidditch;

-Ne te fais pas d'illusion Potter, je ne viens pas du tout pour toi.

-Dis donc, tu aimes me vexer toi. Tant pis je profiterais quand même de ta présence même si elle ne m'est pas explicitement destinée.

Le silence s'imposa un instant. Madame Pomfresh avait dû s'absenter quelques instants car elle était convoquée par Dumbledore. L'infirmerie ne croulait pas sous le poids des patients. Ils étaient seuls. James rompît le silence mais cette fois, il parla d'une voix moins assurée, que Lily ne lui connaissait pas. Il semblait déstabilisé.

-Tu…tu as un cavalier je suppose, si jolie que tu es.

-C'est vrai que ce ne sont pas les demandes qui manquent mais elles ne me correspondent pas.

-Tu es une fille difficile n'est-ce pas ?

Elle s'était assise près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te conviens ?

-Hum… beau, rapide, mince et intelligent…

-Pas arrogant, compléta-t-il.

-Tu as tout compris répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Ils étaient maintenant si proche l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient se toucher sans faire le moindre effort.

-Et moi, je pourrais te plaire avec l'arrogance en moins ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-C'est possible, répondit-elle.

-Tu veux bien essayer ? Enchaîna-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle ne l'esquiva pas. Elle le laissa faire et ne le regretta pas puis elle murmura 'oui' à son oreille. Madame Pomfresh revint et s'occupa d'elle.

James n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il était encore en émoi. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'est que de son côté, Lily en était encore bouleversée. Lorsqu'elle raconta ce qui était arrivé à son amie, celle-ci en sauta de joie.

-C'est super ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu vois, tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile ! Je suis fière de toi !

Elle la serra dans ses bras, tellement heureuse pour sa meilleure amie.

Le temps des préparations était venu. Maintenant qu'elles avaient toutes les deux un cavalier, il fallait trouver LA robe qui l'éblouirait et le dissuaderait de partir avant la fin de la soirée. Une journée à Pré au Lard avait justement été prévue à cet effet. Elles se rendirent chez Madame Guipure sans attendre. Chacune trouva son bonheur au bout de deux longues heures.

Comme il leur restait du temps, elles passèrent au Trois Balais boire une bièraubeurre. Elles venaient d'engager une conversation intéressante au sujet du bal lorsque Lily, troublée, faillit renverser sa boisson.

-Regarde qui vient d'entrer, dit Lily.

Mary tourna la tête.

-Ouah ! Il est mignon, tu le connais ?

-Non, enfin pas vraiment. Il est Poudlard.

-C'est bizarre, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà rencontré. Je l'aurais remarqué quand même, un gars comme ça, ça ne se rate pas.

- Je me suis dit la même chose le jour où je l'ai bousculé malencontreusement.

-Ah, c'est à lui que tu pensais, je comprends mieux.

-Non, non, je…je… tu veux insinuer que je tombe facilement amoureuse d'un étranger ? S'indigna Lily.

-Pas du tout Lil, c'est pas n'importe quel étranger, tu as vu son visage d'ange ?

-Visage d'ange pour esprit démoniaque.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-C'est un Serpentard, répondit-elle calmement.

-Ah…oui…en effet, fit Mary, déçue.

L'arrivée de Xenophilius Lovegood avec un air dépité fit cesser le malaise.

-Que se passe-t-il Phil ?

-C'est la catastrophe. Le professeur Brûlopot s'est dressé contre la publication du journal de l'école que je dirige.

-Pourquoi ? Firent semblant de s'étonner les deux amies car elles en connaissaient déjà les principales raisons évidentes.

-Il trouve que je publie trop d'articles sur des animaux irréalistes et que les _véritables _créatures magiques méritent une place de choix dans l'hebdomadaire.

Il était vrai que Xenophilius écrivait toujours des articles sur des espèces dont il était convaincu de l'existence mais dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler. Cependant Lily était heureuse qu'il soit avec elles en ce moment car il avait la réputation de tout connaître sur tout le monde en bon journaliste qu'il était. Il connaissait sûrement le nouveau.

-Dis Phil, tu ne connaîtrais pas le garçon assis à la table là-bas ?

Il suivit indiscrètement le regard de Lily.

-Bien sur que je le connais, qui ne le connaît pas !

Lily se sentit larguée et surtout idiote de ne pas connaître quelqu'un qu'apparemment tout le monde connaissait.

-C'est un septième année. Il est super doué en botanique. Je sais aussi qu'il appartient à une vieille famille de sorciers. Il parait que sa mère est une femme dure au caractère sévère. Elle tient absolument à ce que son fils réussisse et c'est bien parti. Il a obtenue ses BUSE avec la note Optimale. À mon avis il va réussir ses ASPIC haut la main.

-Dis nous plutôt son nom au lieu de blablater, le coupa Mary.

-Son nom… d'accord…c'est Frank Londubat.

Elles soupirèrent, désespérées et soufflèrent en cœur en disant « pas lui crétin !». Lily se sentait moins bête. Évidemment que tout le monde connaissait Frank. C'était le plus maladroit et tête en l'air du collège.

-Qui alors ? Je ne vois personne d'autre de Poudlard ici.

-C'est l'heure, il faut rentrer, les autres ne vont pas nous attendre.

-On devrait peut-être le dire à Frank, il risque de ne pas savoir, suggéra Lily.

Tempete Sanquine, tu ne croit tout de même pas que je vais tout te révéler maintenant je garde le suspens! Eh oui, Puky, c'est bien moi qui l'ai écrit, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que mon message s'adresse à tout les fanfic lecteurs, pas seulement à ceux qui lisent les miennes


	3. Bal et bonnes surprises

De retour à Poudlard, elles se firent accoster par Rogue, qui voulait parler à Lily. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de décrocher le moindre mot, les Maraudeurs débarquèrent.

-Faut le dire Lil si Servilus t'embête. On peut y remédier rapidement.

-Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule James.

-Dis donc, il y a du progrès, elle t'appelle par ton prénom, remarqua Sirius, mais elle manque encore un peu d'amabilité.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais y remédier.

-Ne t'emballe pas, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté de t'accompagner au bal que ça signifie quoi que ce soit.

-Tu m'as quand même embrassé !

-Erreur, c'est toi qui m'as embrassé. J'en ai profité. C'est tout.

-Oh James fait gaffe, c'est une petite profiteuse, dite Sirius.

-Ça tombe bien, j'adore ça !

-Ne dis pas ça, ça te plait plus quand elles résistent, corrigea Rémus qui prenait la parole pour la première fois de la conversation.

-Il a raison. Les filles faciles, ça vaut rien. Elles sont meilleures avec du caractère, le défendit Sirius.

-J'espère que je te plairais dans mon costume, je l'ai choisi rien que pour toi Evans.

-En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que toi tu ne seras pas déçu Potter, rétorqua Lily.

-Les mauvaises habitudes reprennent le dessus, attention, ça pourrait envenimer les relations de couples, prévint Sirius.

-Si couple il y avait, ce serait ta présence qui le pourrirait.

-Oh lala, je crois qu'il est temps de partir, Evans commence à devenir méchante, ça va fuser.

-Redoutez sa colère, se moqua Sirius.

Tous éclatèrent de rire jusqu'à ce que le poing de Rogue atterrisse dans la figure de Sirius.

Les rires cessèrent brusquement. La moindre trace de sympathie disparue complètement du visage de Sirius pour ne plus faire place qu'à la haine et la vengeance.

- Comment as-tu osé Servilus ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas être agressive mais dont le ton le laissait pressentir.

-Tu te permets de te moquer de Lily alors que tu n'es qu'un traître à ton sang, cria Rogue sur le bord de la crise de nerf.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir, la baguette de Sirius fut pointée vers lui.

-Impedimenta, cria-t-il.

Rogue fut violemment projeté en arrière. À peine se fut-il remit du choc que Sirius pointait de nouveau sa baguette sur sa poitrine.

-Locomotor Mortis.

Le sort ricocha sur un mur. Sirius l'évita. Severus tenta de récupérer sa baguette qu'il avait lâchée après le premier sort pendant que Sirius s'apprêtait à réitérer le sortilège.

-Sirius, arrête, ne fais pas ça !

James l'arrêta, au grand étonnement de Lily. Sirius stoppa son geste, retenu par son ami.

-Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Tu as raison, ce n'est qu'une espèce de sale petite vermine.

Il baissa son bras et rangea sa baguette. Puis il commença à partir. James croisa le regard de Lily qui lui sourit. Il le lui rendit. Sirius fit brusquement demi-tour frappa Rogue violemment.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ça me démangeait. Comme ça on est quitte, se justifia-t-il.

Le bal se rapprochait de jour en jour. La neige avait fait sa grande apparition au château. Le parc était recouvert d'un épais drap blanc immaculé. Les préparatifs s'activaient. Des sapins avaient pris place aux côtés des armures. Rusard réprimanda Peeves plusieurs fois car ses plaisanteries détruisaient les décorations. Cependant, l'esprit frappeur prenait un malin plaisir à provoquer le concierge.

Enfin, le jour J tant attendu par les septièmes années arriva. Toutes les filles s'étaient rassemblées dans leur dortoir pour se pouponner et approcher le plus possible de la perfection. Ce fut réussi. En effet, lorsqu'elles sortirent, prête à rejoindre leurs cavaliers, ceux-ci restèrent bouche bée.

La silhouette de Lily était affinée par une magnifique robe rouge mi longue qui mettait ses formes féminines en valeur et découvrait son dos. Ses cheveux relevés en chignon laissaient tomber des mèches rousses bouclées sur ses oreilles. De celles-ci pendaient des boucles d'oreilles vertes faisant ressortir l'émeraude de ses yeux. Ses poignets n'étaient pas surchargés de bijoux, elle ne portait que deux fins bracelets au bras droit ainsi qu'une ravissante fée autour du cou. Elle avait chaussé des escarpins laqués noirs dont les talons allongeaient considérablement les jambes. Elle portait le tout avec grâce.

-Tu es ravissante, absolument sublime, la complimenta James en faisant un effort pour trouver les mots justes.

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire trop, répondit- elle en souriant. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Un pantalon de costume et une chemise blanche éclatante déboutonnée en haut le vêtissaient. Il avait nouée une cravate autour de son cou de telle façon qu'elle tombait admirablement bien sur sa chemise. Ses chaussures étaient parfaitement cirées. Il avait la classe.

Sirius n'était pas déçu non plus. Mary était très jolie. Elle aussi avait bouclé ses cheveux mais elle les laissait flotter librement dans l'air. Son mini robe verte brillait de mille feux aux reflets de lumière. Un léger foulard couleur pomme glissait le long de sa poitrine. Ses bottes noires cuivrées épousaient la forme de ses mollets et ses talons la grandissaient.

Sirius, l 'élégance dans l'âme, portait un costume nickel. Il lui tendit le bras, qu'elle saisit immédiatement. Ils les conduisirent dans la Grande Salle, comme des gentlemen. La salle était décorée pour la fête. Le plafond magique avait revêtit son plus beau ciel étoilé. Ses étoiles valaient le coup d'être vue, elles éclataient de brillance. Les élèves en étaient éblouis et impressionnés. Ils n'avaient jamais vu cette salle si belle. Les professeurs s'étaient aussi mis sur leur 31. Comme le voulait la tradition, ils étaient également en couple.

-Oh regardez, s'exclama James, Dumbledore et McGonagall ! Je suis sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, c'est évident !

-James ! S'écrièrent ses compagnons.

-Bah quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à cette idée. Pourquoi il ne serait pas bi ?

Ils abandonnèrent.

Tout se passa merveilleusement bien entre James et Lily mais le couple Sirius/ Mary faisait des étincelles. À vrai dire, il n'était pas en forme pour « supporter les caprices féminins » disait-il. La cerise sur le gâteau fut le départ précipité des deux garçons après que James ait vu que c'était la pleine lune.

-Vraiment étrange, s'étonnèrent les abandonnées en se concertant du regard.

Merci pour les reviews. Avis aux fans de Harry Potter( Tonks et Rémus, Lily et James, Emma Watson surtout) et des frères Scott, j'ai posté des vidéos sur **you tube. **Mon pseudo c'est titepunkete(un délire avec une amie). J'écris aussi une autre fic mais elle est surtout basée sur les Weasley, Harry, Hermione et Jedusor (et évidemment un peu de James et Lily car je les adore!). Je ne sais quand je la publierais parce que j'ai juste écrit le milieu de l'histoire mais j'arrive pas à trouver le début et la fin ( c'est trop bête).

Si vous avez des conseils à me donner sur la fic que vous venez de lire (et qui n'est pas terminée) je suis prête à vous écouter et j'accepte toutes les critiques même les mauvaises ( soyez pas trop méchant non plus).


	4. La mission

_Eh, oui, me revoilà. Je sais, c'est sadique de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps mon prochain chapitre. Vraiment désolé mais entre les cours et le conseil de classe, je n'avais pas de temps pour moi, il fallait que je joue les élèves modèles. _

_Maintenant c'est fini! C'est les vacances ( je sais, pas pour tout le monde alors bon courage à ceux qui doivent encore allez en cours et surtout une petite pensée à ceux qui passe le bac ou le brevet hein ma petite Cécé! Allez courage ton brevet tu l'as d'avance!)._

_Bon allez pour me faire pardonner de cette attendre inacceptable, voici mon 4° chapitre. Régalez-vous!_

_**Chapitre 3**_

_La salle était décorée pour la fête. Le plafond magique avait revêtit son plus beau ciel étoilé. Ses étoiles valaient le coup d__'__être vue, elles éclataient de brillance. Les élèves en étaient éblouis et impressionnés. Ils n__'__avaient jamais vu cette salle si belle. Les professeurs s__'__étaient aussi mis sur leur 31. Comme le voulait la tradition, ils étaient également en couple. _

_-Oh regardez, s__'__exclama James, Dumbledore et McGonagall ! Je suis sûr qu__'__il se passe quelque chose entre eux, c__'__est évident !_

_-James ! S__'__écrièrent ses compagnons._

_-Bah quoi ? Ce n__'__est pas de ma faute si je n__'__arrive pas à m__'__habituer à cette idée. Pourquoi il ne serait pas bi ?_

_Ils abandonnèrent. _

_Tout se passa merveilleusement bien entre James et Lily mais le couple Sirius/ Mary faisait des étincelles. À vrai dire, il n__'__était pas en forme pour « supporter les caprices féminins » disait-il. La cerise sur le gâteau fut le départ précipité des deux garçons après que James ait vu que c__'__était la pleine lune._

_-Vraiment étrange, s__'__étonnèrent les abandonnées en se concertant du regard._

_**Chapitre 4**_

_Elles finirent donc la soirée seules et déçue. Lily se leva pour aller boire un verre de punch. Elle revit alors le bel inconnu. « Même s__'__il est à Serpentard, c__'__est le moment ou jamais de tenter une approche », pensa-t-elle. Il était seul et bien habillé._

_-Salut, lui dit-elle à court d__'__inspiration pour engager la conversation._

_-Salut, répondit-il sur un ton hautain sans daigner la regarder._

_-Tu es seul ? Lui demanda-t-elle._

_-Bien sûr ! Répondit-il comme si c__'__eut été évident. Je n__'__ai pas l__'__intention de m__'__encombrer avec quelque geignarde que ce soit._

_Lily ne jugea pas utile de continuer la conversation. Elle avait immédiatement compris à quel genre de personne elle avait face à elle. Un Serpentard pur et dur._

_-Ben alors, tu en as mis du temps ! Se plaignit son amie lorsqu__'__elle fut de retour auprès d__'__elle. J__'__ai cru que tu m__'__avais laissée tombée._

_-J__'__ai parlé avec l__'__inconnu._

_-Non ? C__'__est vrai ? S__'__étonna Mary._

_-Ouais et franchement ça ne valait pas le coup. Ça a tout de suite brisé mes illusions. C__'__est le genre de gars qui fait plaisir à regarder mais qui fais mieux de se taire._

_-De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas s__'__attendre à ce qu__'__il soit mieux. C__'__est un crétin prétentieux de Serpentard, ne l__'__oublions pas. Rien de plus._

_- Je m__'__ennuie, on ferait mieux de partir._

_Le lendemain, James, Sirius et Peter marchaient aux côtés d__'__un R__émus pâle, aux yeux cernés, le regard inexpressif et l__'__air maladif._

_-J__'__ai bien cru que vous m__'__aviez oublié et que vous n__'__alliez pas venir, leur reprocha-t-il._

_-On n__'__aurait pas pu t__'__oublié, on ne t__'__as pas oublié une seule fois. Il y a avait le bal et on avait promis aux filles d__'__y aller._

_-En plus, j__'__aurais acheté le costume pour rien, ça aurait été du gâchis ! Dit Sirius._

_-Mouais, enfin, on a du remonter parce que Sirius ne voulait pas risquer de l__'__abîmer ou de le salir, je ne te raconte pas le drame quand j__'__ai voulu l__'__essayer, ironisa James._

_Justement, les filles arrivèrent._

_-Je crois que vous allez avoir des ennuis. Trouvez vous rapidement des excuses, suggéra Rémus._

_-Ça vous amuse de nous laisser en plan ? S__'__énerva Lily._

_Ils essayèrent tant bien que mal de se justifier mais elles n__'__étaient pas dupes et ne croyaient pas un mot de ce qu__'__ils disaient. Heureusement, ils furent sauvés par l__'__arrivée de Broderick Moroz._

_-Lily, Dumbledore veut te parler, dit-il._

_Lily regarda Mary qui l__'__interrogea du regard. Après lui avoir fait comprendre qu__'__elle ne savait absolument pas de quoi il s__'__agissait, elle y alla._

_-Sorbet citron, donna-t-elle comme mot de passe._

_La gargouille qui protégeait l__'__entrée du bureau du directeur se mit en mouvement pour la laisser passer après que le mur derrière elle se soit ouvert. Dumbledore l__'__attendait, assis à son bureau, près de Fumseck, son éternel phénix._

_-Bonjour professeur, dit-elle, d__'__une voix intimidée._

_-Bonjour Miss Evans, répondit-il de sa voix douce et calme. Je vous attendais._

_-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement._

_-J__'__ai une mission de la plus haute importance à vous confier._

_Lily remarqua qu__'__il insistait sur les mots __'__haute__'__ et __'__importance__'__, ce qui alimenta sa curiosité._

_-Vous savez bien que notre temps n__'__est pas sécurisé. Voldemort, Dumbledore s__'__aperçut qu__'__elle frémit à l__'__évocation du nom du seigneur des ténèbres mais fit mine de ne pas s__'__être rendu compte. Il continua. Voldemort ainsi que mangemorts, rôdent. Ils recrutent. Je ne doute pas qu__'__il ait déjà des adeptes au sein de Poudlard mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Il faut alors remédier à ce que l__'__on peut. Le danger est partout._

_Lily ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Évidemment qu__'__elle était au courant de tout ça, Vous-savez-qui était en pleine ascension et La Gazette parlait de ses nouvelles victimes tous les jours. Il reprit._

_-Il est évident que deux Voldemort sont plus dangereux qu__'__un seul. S__'__ils venaient à s__'__allier, ce serait une chose terrible au niveau mondial. Personne n__'__aurait plus aucune possibilité de les arrêter._

_-Comment ça deux Voldemort ? Je veux dire qu__'__on ne m__'__a jamais parlé d__'__un jumeau._

_-Moi non plus je ne parle pas d__'__un jumeau mais de deux véritables Voldemort strictement identiques à l__'__exception de leur âge. Même pas des frères, plus que ça._

_-Vous voulez dire qu__'__un Voldemort d__'__une autre époque pourrait s__'__allier au nôtre._

_Elle commençait à comprendre mais ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi il lui disait ça maintenant._

_-C__'__est-ce qui est entrain de se passer, déclara-t-il d__'__un ton excessivement calme pour l__'__événement._

_-COMMENT ! S__'__étonna-t-elle._

_-Grâce à je ne sais quel sortilège, Tom Jedusor à réussi à créer une brèche temporelle. Il est quasiment inoffensif, pour le moment. Si jamais il se rallie à son futur, la catastrophe est assurée._

_-Vous avez pensé à moi pour le renvoyer dans le passé._

_-Tout à fait. J__'__ai vu que tentiez déjà de nouer des affinités__…_

_-Une fois ! Et je n__'__ai pas envie de recommencer, s__'__indigna-t-elle._

_-Vous le devrez pourtant. Il faudra d__'__abord que vous trouviez la brèche temporelle et ensuite que vous le contraigniez à repartir. Puis vous la refermerez._

_-Comment voulez-vous que je le force à traverser le temps ?_

_-Personne n__'__a parlé de forcer qui que se soit. Soyez rusée Lily, si je vous ai choisi, c__'__est parce que je sais que vous y arriverez. Ayez confiance en vous._

_-Et si la brèche est refermée ?_

_-Il ne l__'__aura pas refermée pour la simple raison que si son passé est menacé, il pourra toujours le mettre en sécurité à son époque d__'__origine. Sinon même le futur disparaîtrait. _

_-Mais alors pourquoi ne pas tuer son passé ?_

_-Les voyages temporels sont dangereux. La modification d__'__un seul élément peut changer beaucoup de chose, c__'__est pour cela que personne ne peut réellement maîtriser le temps. Il est indépendant. Ce qui a été fait ne doit être réparé. Rares sont les exceptions. Prenons un exemple. Voldemort a tué l__'__amant de votre mère. S__'__il ne l__'__avait pas fait, elle serait mariée avec lui et aurait eu des enfants non pas avec votre père mais avec lui. Vous n__'__existeriez pas._

_-Ah !_

_-Comprenez-vous ?_

_-Oui, enfin, je crois. J__'__ai encore une question._

_-Posez-la._

_-Pourquoi ne faites vous pas ça vous-même ? Après tout vous êtes un grand sorcier et je ne suis qu__'__une étudiante._

_-J__'__étais déjà professeur à l__'__époque de Jedusor. Il me connaît trop et ne m__'__apprécie guère je le crains. C__'__est tout ?_

_-Oui professeur._

_-Cette histoire ne doit en aucun cas être ébruitée. Cela risquerait d__'__affoler le monde sorcier mais la menace n__'__est pas moindre. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer les capacités de Tom._

_Il congédia Lily qui réfléchissait déjà aux méthodes qu__'__elle emploierait._

_Quand son amie la questionna sur cet entretient, elle répondit que c__'__était pour la féliciter de sa scolarité à Poudlard et elle réussit à l__'__embobiner._

_Et en prime, comme je suis vraiment impardonnable, voici un petit avant goût de ma nouvelle fic que vous pourrez lire quand j'aurais terminé celle-là, c'est-à-dire très prochainement. Je vous informerais du titre à la fin de la fic car je ne l'ai pas encore choisi._

_Ginny le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard était si tendre, tellement différent de celui de d__'__habitude. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Elle sentait qu__'__elle allait le perdre. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Draco faisait croire que tout allait bien, il ne voulait pas l__'__inquiété mais ça ne marchait pas. Elle le connaissait maintenant si bien. Il lui caressa délicatement la joue et essuya ses larmes. C__'__était en vain. Elle ne pouvait plus s__'__arrêter. Elle l__'__aimait si fort que rien n__'__aurait pu la consoler. Elle aurait voulu que sa vie soit épargner au dépens de la sienne. Soudain, Draco ne pu plus faire semblant. Sans se soucier de ce qu__'__elle penserait de lui, il se jeta dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur qu__'__il ne contrôlait plus. Ginny fut surprise et elle laissa aller ses sentiments elle aussi. Elle sentait les mains de Draco se balader dans son dos. Ça lui était si agréable qu__'__elle aurait aimé qu__'__il n__'__arrête jamais. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle ne s__'__était jamais aperçu qu__'__elle éprouvait autant de sentiments envers lui avant aujourd__'__hui. Elle oublia un instant qu__'__il était perdu pour se laisser totalement aller. Lorsqu__'__il lui susurra doucement à l__'__oreille __'__je t__'__aime Ginny__'__, elle fut si heureuse qu__'__elle l__'__embrassa langoureusement. Son baiser était tendre et agréable. Il dura plusieurs minutes. Draco pris le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains puis détourna la tête en soupirant. Il retint ses larmes pour ne pas paraître trop sensible. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, ni la situation, ni ses sentiments. Lui devant qui tout le monde s__'__inclinait et faisait ses quatre volontés ne pouvait pas diriger. Tout lui échappait sans qu__'__il ne puisse rien y faire. S__'__il avait eu une moins strict opinion des autres, il n__'__aurait jamais rejeté Ginny et aurait pu prévoir ce qui se passait. Pourtant, malgré tout le mal qu__'__il avait fait, il n__'__avait jamais eu de remords et s__'__était toujours fichu de la souffrance des autres. C__'__était la première fois qu__'__il ressentait un sentiment amoureux si puissant qu__'__il ne pouvait le combattre. Malheureusement, il ne devait pas craquer aujourd__'__hui. Il n__'__y avait plus rien à faire pour lui et si Ginny s__'__en mêlait pour essayer de le sauver, elle mourrait aussi. Il ne voulait pas qu__'__elle g__âche sa vie pour lui. Elle était si gentille. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir alors que lui avait fait tant de choses immondes autour de lui que sa vie ne valait plus rien. Il aurait pourtant voulu vivre pour rester à ses côtés, la protéger, et surtout, l__'__aimer, la garder toujours dans ses bras. Alors il lui dit dans un souffle en bégayant:_

_- Ginny, je, __…__je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir comme je l__'__ai toujours fait. Tu compte tellement pour moi. Ce n__'__est que maintenant que je m__'__en rends compte mais je sais au fond de moi que je t__'__ai toujours aimé, depuis le début. _

_-Je t__'__aime aussi, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots._

_- Tu n__'__étais pas obligée de me cacher comme tu l__'__as fait. Avec tout ce que je t__'__ai fait subir, à toi et à ta famille, n__'__importe qui d__'__autre m__'__aurait mis à la porte et laisser mourir. Je ne t__'__ai jamais montrer combien je t__'__en étais reconnaissant. Tous ces moments avec toi me sont aujourd__'__hui si précieux. Je ne mérite pas un cœur comme le tiens. Ne tente rien._

_- Je ne veux pas te perdre, je t__'__aime aussi Draco, tu comprend ça ou tu n__'__as toujours pas appris ce que les véritables sentiments poussent à faire, pleura-t-elle._

_-C__'__est inutile Ginny, tu perdrais ton temps,__…__ et peut-être ta vie. Tu en a déjà assez fait. Tu ne peux plus rien faire. Oublie moi Ginny, ça vaut mieux pour toi._

_Leurs regards se confondirent de nouveau. Plongé dans le regard plein d__'__amour et de douleur de Ginny, il perdit à nouveau le contrôle. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la rouquine qui ne refusa pas. Ils ne faisaient plus qu__'__un, leurs langues dansant un ballet sensuel. Ginny était si bien avec les douce caresses de Draco. Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble serrés l__'__un dans les bras de l__'__autre amoureusement à se faire tendrement l__'__amour. Un moment que Ginny et lui étaient sûrs de ne jamais oublier fut merveilleux et sentimental. C__'__est dans les bras de Draco que Ginny perdit doucement sa virginité._

_Alors, pourquoi Draco est-il en danger? Va-t-il vraiment mourir? Ginny va -t-elle finir avec lui où avec Harry? Mais encore que va-t-il se passer tout simplement? _

_Vous saurez tout ça en lisant ma prochaine fic dont le nom, en fin de compte sera… bah je sais toujours pas. Enfin bref, je vais essayer de publier un chapitre pa semaine à partir de maintenant. _

_N'oubliez pas les reviews et un grand merci à ceux qui en laissent, il y a e fortes chances que j'ailles voir certaines de vos fics dès que j'aurais le temps ( si vous lisez les miennes, je me sens redevable et il faut que j'aille voir les vôtres, je suis comme ça)_


	5. Le match de Quidditch

Désolée pour l'attente, décidément je n'arrive vraiment pas à tenir le rythme que je voulais m'imposer! Le problème c'est que je suis sur trois projet d'écriture en même temps: cette fic, ma nouvelle fic et un roman donc je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Et j'avoue privilégier mon roman. Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre de ma fic, comme je suis débordée, laisser des reviews pour me dire si je dois la continuer ou pas (pour que je ne continu pas en vain)! Bon aller, assez parler, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, qu'on balance la suite!

**Chapitre 4:**

-Les voyages temporels sont dangereux. La modification d'un seul élément peut changer beaucoup de chose, c'est pour cela que personne ne peut réellement maîtriser le temps. Il est indépendant. Ce qui a été fait ne doit être réparé. Rares sont les exceptions. Prenons un exemple. Voldemort a tué l'amant de votre mère. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle serait mariée avec lui et aurait eu des enfants non pas avec votre père mais avec lui. Vous n'existeriez pas.

-Pourquoi ne faites vous pas ça vous-même ? Après tout vous êtes un grand sorcier et je ne suis qu'une étudiante.

-J'étais déjà professeur à l'époque de Jedusor. Il me connaît trop et ne m'apprécie guère je le crains. C'est tout ?

-Oui professeur.

-Cette histoire ne doit en aucun cas être ébruitée. Cela risquerait d'affoler le monde sorcier mais la menace n'est pas moindre. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer les capacités de Tom.

Il congédia Lily qui réfléchissait déjà aux méthodes qu'elle emploierait.

Quand son amie la questionna sur cet entretient, elle répondit que c'était pour la féliciter de sa scolarité à Poudlard et elle réussit à l'embobiner.

**Chapitre 5:**

Elle commença ses recherches dès le lendemain matin. Munie de tous ses livres, elle cherchait le moindre renseignement sur la jeunesse de Voldemort pour savoir où il pouvait avoir ouvert cette brèche. Les informations sur cette partie de sa vie étaient quasiment inexistantes. L'idée de le suivre lui vint à l'esprit. « Après tout, il doit sûrement y retourner pour vérifier si elle est toujours là ». Elle abandonna rapidement cette idée en se disant que ce n'était pas discret. Elle regardait sur tous les murs, n'importe où où elle allait. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, elle essayait en même temps en lui adressant quelques mots par ci par là mais il n'était pas très bavard. Il restait toujours seul et ne semblait pas vouloir se faire d'amis.

L'hiver passa. L'arrivée des beaux jours du printemps mettait tout le monde de bonne humeur. Même les professeurs étaient moins moroses. Ils donnaient de moins en moins de devoirs ce qui laissait aux élèves du temps libre pour profiter du soleil radieux.

Seuls les élèves de cinquième et septième année restaient à l'intérieur, le nez dans leurs bouquins pour réviser leurs examens. Lily n'arrivait plus à concilier révisions et recherches et le choix entre les deux s'avérait difficile.

Un après midi, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre James sur le terrain de Quidditch, elle s'arrêta devant la Grande Porte du Hall et se souvint de sa rencontre avec Jedusor. Elle réalisa que si elle ne l'avait pas vu assez tôt, c'était parce qu'il

n'était pas là quelques secondes auparavant. La brèche était là. Pas aux murs, ni au plafond mais sur la porte. Il fallait seulement l'activer avec un peu de magie. Elle resta pensive. James lui en demanda les raisons. Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à trouver un moyen de rejeter Jedusor dans le passé sans se lier d'amitié avec lui.

-Alors cet entraînement ? Vous êtes prêt pour le match ?

-On va leur mettre la pâté à ces Serpentard ! Se vanta James.

-Toujours aussi modeste, constata Lily.

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et le laissa avec les Maraudeurs.

Le match du samedi fut impressionnant. Gryffondor gagna de peu. Serpentard s'était battu jusqu'au bout et ne leur avait pas facilité la tâche. Sans l'intervention de James, qui avait attrapé le vif d'or au bon moment, l'équipe aurait perdue laissant sur le visage de ses adversaires un sourire méprisant et supérieur. Par bonheur, cela n'était pas arrivé et c'était eux qui les narguaient.

Lily, qui avait suivi le match avec une grande attention, alla au dortoir des filles chercher ses livres. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre pour trouver quelque chose au sujet des brèches temporelles. Elle fut découragée. Elle les avait tous feuilletés et aucun n'abordait le sujet. Elle se résigna à aller à la bibliothèque même si elle était convaincue de la connaître par cœur depuis les sept années qu'elle fréquentait Poudlard.

Eh oui je sais, court chapitre, c'est pour ça que je vais me faire le plaisir de publier le prochain chapitre demain. Ne vous en faites pas, il est déjà tout prêt. En plus, tout bien réfléchi ( à moins que des reviews m'en dissuade), je vais raccourcir cette fic. Allez, à demain ( peut-être le dernier chapitre).


	6. Comment se débarrser de Jedusor?

Enfin une promesse tenue, voici le 6 ème et dernier chapitre de cette fic. Sniff! M'arrêter me fend le cœur mais je préfère me consacrer à ma nouvelle fic que je trouve plus intrigante avec aussi bien James et Lily que les autres personnages de l'époque de Harry. Sans voyage dans le temps, comment vont-ils faire pour vivre à la même époque? Non, non, James et Lily sont bien morts alors que va-t-il se passer ( ce ne sont non plus des fantômes!) Bon aller, je vous laisse le suspens! En attendant, voici la fin (triste ou heureuse, pour le savoir il faut la lire).

**Chapitre 5**

Lily, qui avait suivi le match avec une grande attention, alla au dortoir des filles chercher ses livres. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre pour trouver quelque chose au sujet des brèches temporelles. Elle fut découragée. Elle les avait tous feuilletés et aucun n'abordait le sujet. Elle se résigna à aller à la bibliothèque même si elle était convaincue de la connaître par cœur depuis les sept années qu'elle fréquentait Poudlard.

**Chapitre 6: The end**

À la bibliothèque, elle ne vit pas une seule table de libre. Les révisions des BUSE et des ASPIC occupaient un bon nombre d'élève. Madame Pince était débordée. Les étagères, d'ordinaire remplies, pouvait en ce moment respirer tant il y avait de livres empruntés.

-J'aurais de la chance si je trouve ne serais-ce qu'un livre.

Par habitude, elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. C'était là où les livres les plus intéressants étaient rangés. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée. Jedusor était là aussi. Il lisait 'Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Noire' que Lily n'avait jamais lu. Elle savait cependant qu'il traitait de magie noire comme le titre l'indiquait. Elle s'était souvent demandée ce qu 'un tel livre faisait hors de la réserve.

-Mais bien sûr ! Se dit-elle, après avoir eu une illumination.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Il était absorbé par sa lecture et ne la vit pas.

-Excuse-moi, tu en as encore pour longtemps ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il ne leva même pas les yeux.

-Eh oh ! Je te cause ! S'énerva-t-elle. Je veux bien être polie mais il y a des limites. J'ai besoin de ce bouquin.

Surpris par cette soudaine rébellion, il leva la tête.

-Enfin tu te décides à me regarder quand je te parle.

-C'est simplement parce que tu me déranges, grogna-t-il.

-Eh bien dépêche-toi de me passer ce livre et je n'aurais plus aucune raison pour ne pas te laisser tranquille.

-Tu es une Gryffondor, pourquoi le veux-tu ?

-Ça te regarde peut-être ? Parce que je suis à Gryffondor je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer la magie noire ? Dit-elle insolemment.

-Qui es-tu d'abord ?

-Tu as bientôt fini avec tes questions, je suis pressée.

Il ne lui donna pas le livre facilement. Elle s'y était attendu et avait intégré ça à sa stratégie. Plus la conversation avançait et plus elle lui faisait comprendre combien la magie noire comptait pour elle. Elle mentit en prétendant descendre d'une longue lignée de mages noirs. Lorsqu'il la quitta, même s'il lui parlait d'un ton toujours aussi supérieur, il essayait de la garder dans son camp. Elle savait qu'il avait un gros ego et se servait de ce défaut pour le manipuler.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, rien n'était écrit sur les brèches dans ce livre.

Un soir, elle s'assit à côté de Frank, près du feu dans la salle commune. Il révisait son ASPIC. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la page qu'il lisait : Maîtriser le Temps est un Jeu d'Enfant.

-Ce n'est pas le manuel de sortilège ! Constata-t-elle.

-Si, assura Frank, persuadé. C'est 'Sorts et Enchantements Anciens et Oubliés'.

-Non, le nôtre est 'Le Livre des Sorts et Enchantements' niveau 7 de Miranda Fauconnette.

-Mince ! J'en suis presque à la fin et je n'ai pas lu du tout l'autre manuel, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Tu me prêter celui-là ?

-Bien sûr.

Il le lui tendit. Elle prit tout en note. Ce n'était pas compliqué. Il suffisait de lancer un Aparecium pour la rouvrir puis un fois Jedusor renvoyé, un Finite Incantatem ferait l'affaire.

Le lendemain, elle alla parler à Jedusor.

-Je dois absolument te montrer quelque chose dans la Forêt Interdite. Ça devrait t'intéresser.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Génial ! Ça l'intrigue.

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler ici. Rendez-vous ce soir, à minuit devant la Grande Porte du Hall, ok ?

-Ça marche, lui répondit-il.

Le soir, lorsqu'il arriva, Lily était déjà là.

-J'espère que ce que tu dois me montrer vaut le coup, dit-il, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

-Tu ne seras pas déçu, l'assura-t-elle.

Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas toucher la porte. Elle devait le pousser à la toucher le premier. Cela ne tarda pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda-t-il impatiemment avant de poser la main sur la porte pour sortir.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la brèche était ouverte et qu'elle commençait à l'aspirer pour le ramener chez lui. Il remarqua un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage de Lily.

-Sale petite…, il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il disparut.

Lily s'empressa de refermer la brèche.

-Enfin débarrassés, se réjouit-elle.

Lorsqu'on lui mit le sujet sous les yeux, Lily fut soulagée de voir que les questions n'étaient pas si difficiles que ça. Il ne comportait pas de pièges, seulement des notions apprises et abordées par les livres. Quant à la pratique, Lily la trouva extrêmement simple. En sortant de la salle d'examen, elle apprit que Dumbledore voulait la voir.

Elle se rendit dans son bureau.

-Comment se sont passés vos ASPIC ? Demanda-t-il chaleureusement.

-Bien, je pense avoir réussi, répondit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas la seule que vous avez réussie cette année.

Elle commença à rougir. Le directeur ne fit pas attention à ce détail.

-Je suis fier de ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez mené votre mission à terme et sans bruit de couloirs. Je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissant.

-Merci professeur.

-Ne me remerciez pas. C'est à moi de vous remercier. Je ne fais que dire ce que je dois vous dire. Que comptez-vous faire une fois dehors ?

-Je ne sais pas encore vraiment, répondit-elle.

Il lui parla de l'Ordre du Phénix et lui proposa d'y adhérer. Elle accepta vivement. Après maints remerciements, elle partit.

C'était la fin de année et la liberté régnait au château.

-Demain, nous partirons et nous ne serons plus jamais élèves ici, dit Lily à Mary, un brin nostalgique. Que j'aimerais franchir ces portes à nouveau pour la première fois.

-Ce qui nous attend est sûrement meilleur, optimisa son amie.

-Tu as raison, répondit-elle dans les bras de James.

Elle ne retournerai pas chez elle cet été et n'aurai pas à supporter le mutisme de sa sœur. James lui avait proposé d'habiter chez lui, dans un monde de sorciers où ils n'auraient pas à se cacher. Ils avaient des projets plein la tête.

-Failamalle.

Lily fit ses valises puis les boucla.

Le lendemain, après une dernière visite des endroits les plus important du château, ils montèrent dans le Poudlard Express et quittèrent Poudlard définitivement. Ils ne lâchèrent pas le collège des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

-ADIEU POUDLARD.

Eh voila, j'espère que ma première fic vous aura plus. La nouvelle sera meilleure, je le sens. Elle est déjà bien commencé même si le titre reste pour moi un mystère. Étant donné que mes vacances vont être bien chargé, je pense la publier à la rentrée, peut-être un peu avant car je déteste publier quelque chose de pas terminé! ( crevette95 le sait bien!) je vais écrire en attendant, ça c'est SUR! Alors à une prochaine fois (rencontre sur une fanfic).


End file.
